Echo (Mobius)
Echo is a character from Mobius Final Fantasy. She is a field fairy who offers to guide travelers. Profile Appearance Echo has short violet hair with light brown bangs and blue-green eyes. She wears a white metal neckpiece which has a violet piece under her chin with three holes forming a triangle and a black tie hangs from it. Echo wears a revealing white shirt with violet accents with decolletage reaching up to her navel, held together in between her breasts by a buckle on her tie. She wears a short white skirt, grey thigh-high tights, and white sleeves adorned with a violet nearly closed "C" design. Echo's look is complimented by light blue wings adorned with violet lines. Alternate outfits Echo has several alternate outfits that can either be bought from the Spirit Grove or obtained as rewards for fulfilling certain conditions. Mobius_Echo.png|Echo's initial outfit. Mobius_Mini_Echo.png|Mini Echo. Mobius_Officer_Echo.png|Officer Echo. Mobius_Prim_Echo.png|Prim Echo. Mobius_Beach_Echo.png|Beach Echo. Mobius_Vacationer_Echo.png|Vacationer Echo. Mobius_Resort_Echo.png|Resort Echo. Mobius_Tropical_Echo.png|Tropical Echo. Personality Story After leaving the Runic Temple, time around Wol stops as a light comes flying towards him. As it starts to speak the warrior presumes it to be Vox, but the voice correct him stating that her name is "Echo" and transforms into a fairy. She congratulates him on receiving the boon and offers to become his guide. Despite Wol's repeated tries to fend off the creature she joins him. When the time resumes Wol asks Mog about Echo and he reveals that Echo is a rather mischievous field fairy, often leading travelers to their doom. Gameplay Randomly in battle, Echo will use her Spiritual Gifts to aid Wol: Healing Gift to restore Wol's HP and grant him HP Regen for two turns, Elemental Gift to add two random orbs to the element stock, Hastening Gift to add one extra action to Wol's turns, and Breaker's Gift to add an extra action to a Break turn. Creation and development Voice Echo's Japanese voice actress is . Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Echo Illust.png|Echo's illustration. PFF Echo.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Echo is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Collector's Event Doorway to Another Realm as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Drakegrave - Normal stage. ;Assessment Echo is a Spirit, whose combat role is Offensive Magic. Echo is a typical Black Mage who will provide plenty of offense, but little defense. Being a pixie seems to give her an edge in Speed over similar mages, and her insertion into the ''Final Fantasy Realm gives the Warrior of Light some much-needed backup. ;Stats ;Abilities Echo can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5 and Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her default Soul Break is Healing Gift, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment grants Regen to all allies. ;Equipment Echo can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, bows, and instruments. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Doorway to Another Realm JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Doorway to Another Realm Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Echo MC.png|Echo's Memory Crystal. FFRK Echo MCII.png|Echo's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Echo sprites.png|Set of Echo's sprites. ''Triple Triad Echo appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 344a Echo.png 344b Echo.png 344c Echo.png 486a Resort Echo (JP).png 486b Resort Echo (JP).png 486c Resort Echo (JP).png 487a Steam Echo (JP).png 487b Steam Echo (JP).png 487c Steam Echo (JP).png Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Terra Battle'' Echo appeared as an obtainable, S-rank character during the Mobius Final Fantasy collaboration event. Her species is Spirit. Her artwork was illustrated by Toshiyuki Itahana. As The Beguiling, she possesses the skills Megamoogle, Levitation, Reanimation and Giga Regen. When evolved to The Illuminating, she possesses the skills Defense +10%, Gigamoogle, Petrification Ward and Mega Regen. When evolved to The Otherworldly, she possesses the skills Defense +10%, HP +10%, Levitation and Teramoogle. Terra Battle - Echo the Beguiling.png|Echo the Beguiling. Terra Battle - Echo the Illuminating.png|Echo the Illuminating. Terra Battle - Echo the Otherworldly.png|Echo the Otherworldly. Gallery Mobius Echo Stamp.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp2.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp3.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp4.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp5.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp6.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp7.png|Echo stamp. Mobius Echo Stamp8.png|Echo stamp. Mobius - Echo Pictlogica R3 Ability Card.png|''Pictlogica'' Echo R3 ability card. pt-br:Echo (Mobius) Category:Mobius Final Fantasy characters